


Try It Out On Me

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, first time gay sex, mac is very reassuring and a very gentle lover, these morons love each other a lot, they're just good pals. u know? sometimes u just gotta be a good pal and bang ur best friend, this is post s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: Mac is distracted by Grindr when he and Charlie are hanging out and he admits to Charlie that he's sorta nervous b/c he's not wicked experience w/ banging dudes.and like since charlie is SUCH a good friend, charlie's like "hey u can bang me!"and they bang!(they love each other so much dude)





	Try It Out On Me

“Dude!” Charlie shouted as he roughly shoved the gameboard on the ground, sending the little, plastic balls bouncing about the room.

“What the fuck, Charlie?” Mac asked, finally looking up from his phone.

“You weren’t even playing! How are we supposed to be enjoying all these badass games we found at my mom’s house if you’re on your phone all night?” 

“First of all, I don’t know if Hungry Hungry Hippos counts as badass, but-”

“Don’t do that to me, man! It’s my favorite!” 

“Sorry,” Mac sighed and shook his head, glancing back down at his phone. He tapped for a moment before locking it and putting it on the table. “Sorry, Dee just signed me up for Grindr, and dude, it’s weird.”

“What’s that? Is it like a game where you pretend to grind meat?”

“No, no, it’s like a hook-up and dating app for gay dudes.”

“They have those?”

“Yeah man, it’s 2018. And there’s tons of dudes,” Mac said, grinning as he picked his phone back up to show Charlie the homescreen.

“Oh man, some of them are hot! There’s that many gay dudes in Philly?”

“I guess so,” Mac shrugged. “Anyway, it’s super weird. Like, I don’t know how to talk to other gay dudes. And like, some of them get super sexual right away, which is just crazy, man.”

“Why’s that crazy? Isn’t that what it’s for? Like finding guys to bang?”

“And date!” 

“Yeah, but also bang,” Charlie shrugged. “Doesn’t seem too weird to me.”

“I guess it’s just weird ‘cause, like…” Mac looked up towards the ceiling, as if trying to think of what he was going to say before continuing, “I guess I’m sort of inexperienced with dudes.”

“Yeah, but you’ve banged plenty of girls. I’m sure it’s not that different.”

“I sure hope it is, banging girls was awful,” Mac laughed.

“Well, maybe just watch more porn,” Charlie suggested.

“Porn’s different than the real thing. Plus, it makes it even scarier. Those dudes all know what they’re doing. I have no idea.”

“I could help you.”

“Yeah? How?” Mac laughed at the suggestion.

“Like, you could try it out on me.” Charlie shrugged, saying the sentence as if it were the most natural suggestion in the world.

“What? No, Charlie, you’re not gay! Plus, you’re sort of disgusting.”

“Hey! I showered today!”

“Yeah, in the sinks at Paddy’s. No thank you.”

“I’ll shower in a real shower if you want.”

“You’re still not gay.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care that much about sex with girls either, so it’s like no different.”

“Dude, it’d be too weird.”

“No, it’d be cool. But it’s cool, just thought I’d offer.”

“You’d really do that, Charlie?”

“Of course I would, you’re my best friend.”

Mac looked back up at the ceiling as he weighed his options. Charlie started to pick up the game of Hungry Hungry Hippos, ready to set it back up, hoping that if Mac didn’t want to try it out on him they could play another round in which Mac didn’t stare at his phone the whole time.

“Go hop in the shower, I’ll go wait in my bedroom.”

Charlie looked up in surprise. He’d already moved on in his head. But okay, he could backtrack for Mac.

“Yeah, okay,” Charlie answered with a shrug.

Charlie got up from the table and showed himself to the bathroom. He showered extra good. He was done in about five minutes but he repeated his routine slower the second time. He wanted to be super clean just to prove Mac wrong. As he finished cleaning himself off, he started to stroke himself, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of his hand around his dick and the warmth from the shower all around him. He thought it’d be weird if he went into Mac’s room without being hard, especially since they were supposed to be banging. He wondered who would do what and if they would kiss and if it would feel good. He tried to remind himself that this was about helping his friend out.

When he was clean and hard, he turned off the shower, dried himself off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to Mac’s room and opened the door. Mac hand lit candles (of course Mac would be the type of dude to light candles), closed the curtains, and kept only his bedside lamp on. Mac was also laying in the middle of his bed completely naked, stroking his own hard dick.

“Hey,” Charlie said, closing the door behind himself. “So, uh, what do we do?”

Mac sat up against the pillows and smiled in a way that was supposed to be suave (but felt forced to Charlie). He kept stroking himself.

“Come over to the bed, and drop the towel.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Charlie bobbed his head in agreement. He let the towel fall to the ground and walked towards the bed. He got onto the bed and started to crawl onto the bed next to Mac.

Mac laughed and gently took Charlie’s hand, gently leading him until Charlie’s knees were on either side of Mac’s thighs. Charlie shifted his weight back to get comfortable. He could feel Mac’s dick underneath his bare ass. It felt weird. Not bad though. His hard on hadn’t died at all.

As they faced each other, Mac said, “Okay, dude, I know you’re weird about sex. It’s just me, so like, if you want to stop or you feel weird at all, just like let me know, okay? I won’t get pissed or anything. You’re doing me a favor, you know? You don’t gotta push yourself too far.”

“Yeah, cool,” Charlie said, taking in a shaky breath. He nodded slowly. It was just Mac. He trusted Mac. This would be cool.

“Okay, you’re sure?” Mac asked, giving Charlie a very serious look. When Charlie nodded, Mac smiled and said, “Okay, we can start by just making out and stuff?”

Charlie nodded. He didn’t love making out, but it definitely seemed like the right place to start. It’d be way weirder if they just started touching dicks right away. 

Mac leaned forward and tilted his head slightly. He already had his eyes closed, Charlie’s were still open. Mac kissed Charlie with their mouths closed. It didn’t feel like anything special, but it didn’t feel bad. Charlie decided to close his eyes, it was getting kind of weird to look at Mac while Mac’s eyes squeezed closed and super close to his own.

Charlie shifted and put his hands over Mac’s shoulders, trying to hold him comfortably. Mac stuck his tongue out and licked the bottom of Charlie’s lip. Charlie pulled away with a laugh.

“You okay, dude?” Mac asked.

“Yeah, sorry, it just felt weird.”

“Dude, you’ve been kissed before,” Mac said, rolling his eyes, but he had a big, playful smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I know, but it still felt weird. Tongues are slimy and weird.”

“We don’t have to use tongue if you don’t want to.”

“You’ll use tongue when you bang a different guy, right?”

“Yeah, duh.”

“Okay, we can use tongue then, I want it to be real for you.”

“You sure?”

Charlie nodded with a smile. He seemed proud of himself.

“I won’t laugh again,” Charlie promised.

Mac shook his head fondly before putting a hand on Charlie’s waist and leaning forward again to kiss Charlie again. He went in with tongue immediately this time. Charlie closed his eyes almost on time this time. 

Mac’s tongue was just as slimy and weird as any other tongue he’d ever kissed, but it wasn’t bad. Mac actually used less tongue than most people when making out. Maybe it was because he knew Charlie didn’t like it, or maybe that was just how Mac kissed. Either way, it made Charlie happy. There was lots of little bites to the lip or sucking in the lip and a lot of closed-mouth kisses in between. Charlie was actually enjoying kissing.

But they kissed for forever. And ever.

Charlie tugged back from Mac after what felt like  _ years _ .

“You good?” Mac asked.

“Yeah, just like, when are we going to get to the sex part?”

Mac laughed. “You that horny, huh? I thought this was for me to learn.”

“It is dude, but like, you already know how to kiss.”

“You’re right. Not bad, huh?” Mac asked with a proud smile.

“No, not bad, you’re a pretty good kisser,” Charlie agreed. “So like, what now?”

“Well, I could show you what else my lips are good for.”

“Like talking more?”

“No, idiot, I want to try to blow you.”

“You do?” Charlie’s eyes were wide. He didn’t know why he didn’t even consider that to be an option. That would be awesome.

“Yeah, man, I mean, that’s probably something I should learn how to do.”

“You’re right. You definitely should try.”

“Okay, yeah. Sit on the edge of the bed. I’ll get on the floor,” Mac said, hand falling off of Charlie’s waist.

Charlie got out of his current position and crawled to the end of the bed. He sat on the edge, legs apart, leaving space for Mac between them. When Charlie was positioned, Mac got up and stood in front of him. He kneeled down and put one hand on Charlie’s thigh, thumb rubbing gentle circles into Charlie’s skin.

“Okay, so like, again, if you don’t like it or you wanna stop, just tell me, okay?” When Charlie nodded in confirmation, Mac continued, “And like, tell me what feels good and what you want me to keep doing. If anything doesn’t feel good, tell me not to do that. And like, don’t grab my head and like push me too much or anything weird.”

“Got it.”

Mac smiled and Charlie smiled back. Then Mac took the base of Charlie’s dick in his free hand, keeping the other on his thigh. He started to stroke Charlie slowly with a loose grip. After a few moments, he leaned forward with an open mouth. 

First Mac put his mouth around the head of Charlie’s dick. At the first instant, Charlie felt great. When Mac lowered himself down even more, Charlie’s eyes closed instinctually. He put one hand on the back of the bed to hold up his weight as he leaned back.

Mac started to bob his head up and down slowly. It felt really good, but Charlie thought there could be more suction. So he told Mac to suck a little harder in a quiet voice. Mac did so and Charlie felt his stomach twist. In a hesitant way, Mac let his tongue push against the bottom of Charlie’s dick and Charlie was pretty sure it’s the best he’d ever felt in his life. He moaned out without meaning to and then told Mac to do that again. So Mac did.

This went on for a while. Mac trying out different techniques. Each one better than the last. Charlie moaning and telling Mac what felt good. He didn’t have too much to criticize. Mac seemed like an expert already. It didn’t take long for Mac to just start bobbing his head up and down quickly. 

“Fuck, dude, this all feels- fuck- I think I’m gonna come, man.”

And almost immediately Mac pulled off. 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, sitting up straighter to look down at Mac.

“You can’t come yet,” Mac said, wiping spit from his mouth. This was the first time Charlie got a look at Mac and shit, he looked great. His lips were a little swollen and covered in spit. 

“Why not, man? That felt so good!”

“I know, but we haven’t gotten to the main event.”

“Oh yeah, want me to bang you or something now?”

“Actually, I want to bang you.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s cool.” Charlie shrugged. “So like, what do I do?”

“Uh, I guess I should like finger you first. You could get on your hand and knees on the bed.”

Charlie nodded and almost immediately did so. Honestly, Mac got him feeling so good with that blowjob that Charlie would have done anything to get off at this point. He didn’t know if he’d like Mac going in his butt, but he decided not to say anything about it. He could try it and if he didn’t like it, he’d tell Mac to stop and Mac actually would.

“I’m gonna get some lube, just try to relax, okay?” Mac said as he shuffled around behind Charlie. Charlie was glad that Mac kept him updating. It was weird being naked on your hands and knees and not really knowing what was going on. Makes you feel super exposed.

Charlie felt Mac’s weight shifting behind him on the bed. It was time. Mac cupped one of Charlie’s ass cheeks and gently squeezed it. Charlie felt a shiver run down his spine in anticipation.

“Okay, I’m gonna go in. I’ll be slow for you. Let me know if you don’t like anything or if something hurts, okay?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Charlie said, letting his head drop behind his shoulders. He took in a long, slow breath to convince himself to relax.

“I’ve got you,” Mac whispered. Charlie felt the hand on his asscheek pull it separate from his other cheek. Talk about feeling exposed. This was one of the weirdest positions Charlie’s ever found himself in. He then felt a finger from Mac’s other hand gently pressing against his asshole. It was cold and covered in lube and unexpected.

Charlie pulled his hips forward instinctually. 

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Mac whispered. Charlie felt Mac press a kiss onto Charlie’s lower back. Definitely kind of weird, but also kind of nice. After the kiss, Mac pushed his finger inside of Charlie.

Charlie took in a shaky gasp, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Mac push inside of him.

“That’s it, I’ve got you,” Mac whispered. Mac kept his one finger pushed inside of Charlie for a second. It felt weird, but it wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t great either, though. 

“Okay, you can move,” Charlie said quietly. He didn’t like the sitting still, he felt like he was waiting for something.

“Don’t need to rush me,” Mac said. Charlie could hear that Mac was smiling. That made Charlie smile too. 

“Sorry, dude, it just feels… kinda weird.”

Mac let out a little chuckle. He didn’t warn Charlie before he started to move his finger. He pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly again. That felt a little better. It was a very slow process, but Mac started to speed up. And Charlie started to actually moan. Who knew this could actually feel really good? Like, really good. Charlie had his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers curled into the blankets.

“You’re doing good, Charlie, you’re doing really good, buddy. I’m gonna add another finger now, okay?” Mac asked quietly, slowing down his pace again.

Charlie let out a grunt and pushed his ass back towards Mac slightly. That was confirmation enough. This time it felt like much more of a stretch. One finger, not that bad. Two fingers, Charlie could feel a sting. He whimpered and squirmed slightly away from Mac.

“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re doing so good,” Mac whispered. “It’s gonna feel good, I promise.”

Charlie let out a half-whine, half moan. Mac pushed both fingers in very slowly. It was still a stretch but the slowness did help. When his fingers were pushed all the way inside of Charlie, Charlie felt Mac’s fingers twitch slightly. Was that an accident? And then there was a slight shift and another twitch and holyshitthatfeltsofuckinggood and Charlie let out a yelp in surprise.

“Like that?” Mac whispered. Charlie could tell Mac was pleased with himself.

“Holy fuck, dude! Do that again!” Charlie said, pushing his ass back again, completely forgetting about that stretching feeling.

“What? This?” Mac asked, punctuating each word with the same movement, causing Charlie to let out a shout. Mac repeated the movement one more time before pulling his fingers out slowly to push them back in, hitting the same spot as he pushed in. He said, “I told you it’d feel good.”

Charlie just let out a grunt. Mac started to pull his fingers out and push back in at a much slower pace than before with one finger, but holy shit it felt so much better. He kept doing that thing that was driving Charlie insane. Charlie’s dick started leaking, he couldn’t believe how good this felt. Mac’s pace was slowly building up. It all felt amazing. 

Soon, Charlie was rocking his hips back and forth, trying to make Mac go faster. He couldn’t really help it. He didn’t expect himself to lose control, he couldn’t remember if he’d ever lost control during sex before, but this just felt great.

“Feel good? Do you want more?” Mac asked, his own voice strained as he kept working on Charlie quickly.

“Yeah!” Charlie screamed immediately. “More!”

“Okay,” Mac said. He had his fingers deep inside of Charlie and did that same motion that was driving Charlie crazy twice in a row. Then he pulled out slowly and said, “I’m gonna add more lube and do one more finger. Just for a little bit, okay?”

“Dude, I’m good, it doesn’t hurt, we can just do it,” Charlie said, speaking quickly, words slurring together.

“I want this to feel good, Charlie, be patient,” Mac answered.

Charlie groaned, but did not protest past that. He could hear Mac fiddling with the lube. He then felt Mac’s hand back on his ass, pulling his cheek apart. Feeling super exposed wasn’t that bad anymore. Mac slowly pushed three fingers in again.

Charlie didn’t expect that weird stretching feeling again, but it happened. It wasn’t ass bad, though. And he knew how good he was about to feel. Mac was slow again. He must have known that Charlie would feel that stretching feeling again. Mac was a much gentler and kinder lover than Charlie would have expected. He really made sure Charlie liked it, and Charlie  _ did  _ like it.

Once Charlie was adjusted, Mac pushed all three fingers deep inside of Mac and pressed at that spot inside of Charlie again. Charlie was moaning and screaming out curse words. With anybody else, he may not be this willing to let go, but with Mac, he felt safe.

Mac did not keep with this very long, he pulled out without warning. Charlie threw his head up and craned his neck to look at Mac.

“What the hell, man?”

Mac immediately let out a laugh at Charlie’s desperation.

“Sorry, dude. I thought I could bang you now.”

“Oh, oh, okay, yeah, yeah,” Charlie said, nodding a little.

“Do you wanna stay in this position, or do you want to try something else?”

“I don’t care,” Charlie answered. “This is cool, just like, do it already.”

“Alright, cool. Can you like lay down against the bed? Keep your ass up, though.” Mac instructed. Mac stood up and got a condom from his bedside table as Charlie got into position. Mac got on his knees behind Charlie and rolled the condom on before covering his dick in lube. He rubbed Charlie’s lower back with his free hand and whispered, “Just like that.”

Charlie grunted and pushed his ass back towards Mac pointedly. Mac let his hand slide down from Charlie’s back to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart again. His other hand lined himself up behind Charlie. He gently teased Charlie by stroking his own dick in a way that made it gently push against, but not quite inside, Charlie’s ass.

“C’mon,” Charlie said with a whine.

“I’ve got you.”

Mac let his hand dropped and pushed inside of Charlie. He was very, very slow about it. Charlie took in a sharp breath. Why did he feel the stretching after Mac spent so much time fingering him? It didn’t quite hurt, but it was a lot of pressure. 

“You’re doing so good,” Mac whispered. He let both of his hands settle on Charlie’s hips. When he was pushed in fully, he said, “You good? Can I start moving?”

Charlie whimpered but didn’t respond past that.

“Charlie?” Mac said, gently squeezing his hand on Charlie’s hip. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Charlie mumbled. “Please, go.”

“Okay sweet,” Mac said. He rocked his hips forward slightly and Charlie let out a loud moan. Mac repeated the action. At first, Mac was just rocking his hips, thrusting shallowly. And fuck, that felt great.

And then Mac pulled out slightly and pushed in again. And damn, Charlie couldn’t help but moaning even more now. And then back to the shallow thrusts. And then pulling out and pushing in a little harder this time. And then a rhythm of that, in which Mac was pulling almost completely out of Charlie and pushing in roughly. And there was no more stretching feeling.

Charlie was already moaning and shouting and he couldn’t keep track of his own thoughts. He was just laying there, moaning and shouting and twisting and grunting as Mac thrusted and rocked and grinded. And Mac was moaning and grunting and sometimes telling Charlie  _ you’re doing so good  _ and  _ fuck, so hot  _ and  _ you feel amazing  _ and then suddenly one of Mac’s hands was off his hips and around Charlie’s dick.

And Charlie couldn’t help but shout at the dual sensation. He felt Mac stroking him at almost the same rhythm as he was thrusting in and out of him. And it was fucking fantastic. Charlie didn’t even have the capacity or time to warn Mac. He barely had time to realize it himself. He came quickly, his come shooting down onto the blankets.

Charlie was already laying his head against the pillows, but he felt his muscles go limp. Mac’s hand on his hips was the only thing keeping him up.

“Fuck, Charlie,” Mac said through gritted teeth as he pumped Charlie’s dick a little slower, working him through his orgasm. He didn’t stop or slow his thrusts though. “Dude, I’m so close, you’re doing so good.”

Charlie let out a soft whimper. His eyes were closed. He was feeling floaty, but not in a bad way. His body shivered at the overstimulation. Mac dropped his hand from Charlie’s dick, but kept thrusting. It wasn’t very long, though. He felt Mac push deep inside of him and heard Mac let out a loud, guttural groan. Mac stopped moving inside of Charlie, just stayed deep inside of him. Charlie realized Mac must have came. Mac’s breathing behind him was shaky and loud.

After what felt like forever, Mac pulled out slowly. Charlie was worn out, but he let out a quiet whimper as he felt Mac pulling out. He didn’t even mean to, it just sort of happened. Mac rubbed Charlie’s lower back and whispered, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

As soon as Mac was pulled out of Charlie and his hand of Charlie’s hip, Charlie collapsed on the bed, not caring that he landed in his own come.

He yawned and rolled in the bed, laying on his back. He throw an arm over his eyes to cover them up from the light of the bedside table. He heard Mac shuffling around the room as he put the lube back and took off the condom, throwing it out. Soon enough, he felt Mac’s weight next to him. Mac laid on his side next to Charlie, resting his head on Charlie’s chest naturally.

“Thanks man,” Mac whispered, pressing a soft kiss into Charlie’s bare chest. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Mac, was good,” Charlie mumbled. “You’re gonna be good at gay sex.”

“Thanks,” Mac said with a chuckle. He kissed Charlie’s chest again before kissing up his neck slowly.

Charlie rolled on his side, facing Mac, putting his arms around him in a hug-like position as Mac’s head still lined up with his chest.

“No more. Sleep.” Charlie grumbled.

“Alright, man, sorry,” Mac said with a chuckle.

Charlie let out an appreciative hum and then kissed the top of Mac’s head.

“Love you,” Charlie whispered against Mac’s hair.

“Love you too, buddy.”

  
  



End file.
